


Doomed To End

by CheerfulOptimistic



Category: Stalker (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Not Beta Read, One-Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Stalking, implosion of a partnership, more of a lust triangle, not really a love triangle, one-sided relationships, taking out the competition, this is short, villain's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerfulOptimistic/pseuds/CheerfulOptimistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their partnership never could have lasted.</p><p>(Trigger warning for stalking and kidnapping)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomed To End

The truth was, Perry and Ray's partnership was always doomed.

 

If they were to continue working together, they would have had to share Michelle, and Ray never had been good with sharing. When he was a kid, he had broken the neighbor boy's nose for using his favorite swing. How exactly would anyone expect him to let another man be with his girl?

 

Even without all that in mind, Parody was too uptight. Always paranoid someone would find them. He even told Ray not to see Michelle, as if that was up to him alone. It was almost as if the weasel was trying to keep her for himself. Now how was that fair? He barely knew her, didn't have nearly the history with her that Ray had.

 

It didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was he and Michelle would be together, and no one would get in the way.


End file.
